Because You Live A Tratie fanfic
by Princess Celeste
Summary: Sequel to "Runaway". Bit of fluff here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here is part two of my Tratie song-fictions. The first one was "Runaway", by the way. ^_^ Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Travis' P.O.V.:**

*Set at the same time as "Runaway".*

Travis Stoll was at sword practice with his brother Connor. Ever since the Second Titan War ended, and the Second Great Prophecy was foretold, the twins had began to go to sword practice more often, just in case.

When sword practice was over, as Travis was walking back to the Hermes cabin, he took out his mp3 player and played a song which made memories flood back in.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back, like a wake-up call_

It was the week the famous Percy Jackson came to camp. Travis was just as shocked as the others when it started to rain. He was wondering if the end of the world was drawing near. Those thoughts stayed with him that night, as he was walking through a secret part of the forest, far from the harpies. As he was walking, he heard a voice ask, "Is that you, Travis?" When he turned around, he saw the girl he had a crush on, Katie Gardner. "Hey Katie-Kat! What are you doing up at this hour?" Travis asked, trying to mask his concern by smirking. "You aren't worried about war between the gods?" That put Travis back to Earth. "You know what Katie? Come with me." He then led her farther from where they were standing and they just talked.

_I've been looking for the answer, somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

Travis had tried many times to find what people call, "The One", but with no avail. Connor often thought Travis was too blind to see that Katie was the one for him. But once Connor decided to talk to him about it, Travis just nodded and said he realized it just 5 seconds ago.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help because you live girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

Although Travis won't tell anyone, he often thought Katie was the reason he's still alive. He thought of that, especially during the Second Titan War. He remembered clearly the conversation they had while they were healing the injured. He remembered the way Katie walked towards him and both of them looked at the wreckage the war was causing. Then Katie suddenly asked him, "Are there any casualties in your cabin?" Looking at Katie, he knew he couldn't lie to her. He just sighed then said, "Two were killed by Kampe. Was anyone killed in your cabin?" Katie sadly nodded and said, "There were three killed by a Laistrygonian." Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Travis did something he thought he would never do. He hugged her. He whispered to her that if she died, he would never forgive himself, even if it wasn't his fault. Katie looked up and asked him why. Travis smiled softly and said that talking to her, pranking her, even just sparring with her made him happy and confident. Katie just smirked and said, "That was cheesy Stoll." Travis smirked and replied, "That's why you like me right?" She rolled her eyes and said, "Wrong, Stoll." He was about to make a comeback when they heard Percy's voice. Travis and Katie looked at each other and said, "Break's over."

_It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm_

There were plenty of times when Travis had a near-death experience, but somehow, for reasons unknown, he was always able to get back on his feet again, no matter how hurt he was. Connor's guess was that Travis' love for Katie got him back on his feet. Travis would just punch his brother in the face after denying it. But of course, he would never tell that his brother was right all along.

_What is life? What's the use? If you're killing time_

Travis has never told anybody, but he thought he had seen Katie while they were on the run. Looking at Katie before and now, he was just amazed at the subtle changes. Life. He thought it happened so fast that his life had no purpose unless it concerned her.

_I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone, who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

The lyrics, in Travis' opinion, matched his thoughts so well. In Connor's opinion, if only Travis' voice matched the singer's.

_(Repeat chorus)_

_Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've givin' me always_

The first two lines in that verse matched Travis thoughts. The third line matched what he always wanted to do. He always has wanted to return Katie's gift to him. It was the gift of hope he wanted to return.

_(Repeat chorus twice)_

_Because you live girl  
My world has everything, I need to survive  
Because you live, I live, I live_

As the song was ending, Travis only hoped that he would be able to admit to her his feelings. _If only _were his thoughts for the next 5 minutes.

**I'm done! Finally! Next up, part three! Remember, it's a different story, so watch out for my next one! Please review people! _**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Just want to tell you that part three is now available and ready to read! :D**


End file.
